Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to polishing articles and methods for manufacturing polishing articles used in polishing processes. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to polishing pads produced by processes that yield improved polishing pad properties and performance, including tunable performance.
Description of the Related Art
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a conventional process that has been used in many different industries to planarize surfaces of substrates. In the semiconductor industry, uniformity of polishing and planarization has become increasingly important as device feature sizes continue to decrease. During a CMP process, a substrate, such as a silicon wafer, is mounted on a carrier head with the device surface placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head provides a controllable load on the substrate to push the device surface against the polishing pad. A polishing liquid, such as slurry with abrasive particles, is typically supplied to the surface of the moving polishing pad and polishing head. The polishing pad and polishing head apply mechanical energy to the substrate, while the pad also helps to control the transport of slurry which interacts with the substrate during the polishing process. Because polishing pads are typically made from viscoelastic polymeric materials, the mechanical properties of a polishing pad (e.g., elasticity, rebound, hardness, and stiffness), and the CMP processing conditions have a significant impact on the CMP polishing performance on both an IC die level (microscopic/nanoscopic) and wafer or global level (macroscopic). For example, CMP process forces and conditions, such as pad compression, pad rebound, friction, and changes in temperature during processing, and abrasive aqueous slurry chemistries will impact polishing pad properties and thus CMP performance.
Chemical mechanical polishing processes performed in a polishing system will typically include multiple polishing pads that perform different parts of the full polishing process. The polishing system typically includes a first polishing pad that is disposed on a first platen, which produces a first material removal rate and a first surface finish and a first flatness on the surface of the substrate. The first polishing step is typically known as a rough polish step, and is generally performed at a high polishing rate. The system will also typically include at least one additional polishing pad that is disposed on at least an additional platen, which produces a second material removal rate and a second surface finish and flatness on the surface of the substrate. The second polishing step is typically known as a fine polish step, which is generally performed at a slower rate than the rough polishing step. In some configurations, the system may also include a third polishing pad that is disposed on a third platen, which produces a third removal rate and a third surface finish and flatness on the surface of the substrate. The third polishing step is typically known as a material clearing or buffing step. The multiple pad polishing process can be used in a multi-step process in which the pads have different polishing characteristics and the substrates are subjected to progressively finer polishing or the polishing characteristics are adjusted to compensate for different layers that are encountered during polishing, for example, metal lines underlying an oxide surface.
During each of the CMP processing steps, a polishing pad is exposed to compression and rebound cycles, heating and cooling cycles, and abrasive slurry chemistries. Eventually the polishing pad becomes worn or “glazed” after polishing a certain number of substrates, and then needs to be replaced or reconditioned.
A conventional polishing pad is typically made by molding, casting or sintering polymeric materials that include polyurethane materials. In the case of molding, polishing pads can be made one at a time, e.g., by injection molding. In the case of casting, the liquid precursor is cast and cured into a cake, which is subsequently sliced into individual pad pieces. These pad pieces can then be machined to a final thickness. Pad surface features, including grooves which aid in slurry transport, can be machined into the polishing surface, or be formed as part of the injection molding process. These methods of manufacturing polishing pads are expensive and time consuming, and often yield non-uniform polishing results due to the difficulties in the production and control of the pad surface feature dimensions. Non-uniformity has become increasingly important as the dimensions of IC dies and features continue to shrink.
Current pad materials and methods to produce them limit the manipulation and fine control bulk pad properties such as storage modulus (E′) and loss modulus (E″), which play critical roles in pad performance. Therefore, uniform CMP requires a pad material and surface features, such as grooves and channels, with a predictable and finely controlled balance of storage modulus E′ and loss modulus E″, that are further maintained over a CMP processing temperature range, from, for example, about 30° C. to about 90° C. Unfortunately, conventional pad production via traditional bulk polymerization and casting and molding techniques only provide a modicum of pad property (e.g., modulus) control, because the pad is a random mixture of phase separated macromolecular domains that are subject to intramolecular repulsive and attractive forces and variable polymer chain entanglement. For example, the presence of phase separated micro and macroscopic structural domains in the bulk pad may yield an additive combination of non-linear material responses, such as a hysteresis in the storage modulus E′ over multiple heating and cooling cycles that typically occur during the CMP processing of batches of substrates, which may result polishing non-uniformities and unpredictable performance across the batch of substrates.
Because of the drawbacks associated with conventional polishing pads and their methods of manufacture, there is a need for new polishing pad materials and new methods of manufacturing polishing pads that provide control of pad feature geometry, and fine control of the pad's material, chemical and physical properties. Such improvements are expected to yield improved polishing uniformity at both a microscopic level and macroscopic level, such as over the entire substrate.